Sebastian X Reader
by mommysladybug
Summary: A short story about the butler to Ciel Phantomhive, a demon by the name of Sebastian Michaelis. The reader is posed as a girl looking for a job at the mansion, and becomes a maid who starts to fancy this demon.


**Author's Note: Okay guys. This is my sister's Black Butler fic that she wrote I don't know how long ago. She asked me to post it on here to see if she got any reviews or how people like it. I just want to give her the credit, this is not mine. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this except the plot. The characters belong to Yana Toboso. **

_I hope they give me a job as a maid…_

You were thinking to yourself as you approached the Phantomhive mansion, hoping for a job there. Though you heard that some pretty fucked up things happen here. As you approached the huge gates, you spotted a tall, slender, man next to them. He had medium-length black hair and blood red eyes, and he was wearing a black suit. A butler, you assumed.

_He's a pretty man…_

As you approached, he spoke.

"Welcome, (Y/N). We've been expecting you."

You quickly bowed your head, blushing at his voice and the way he looked at you.

The Butler smirked slightly at this.

"I am Sebastian, the Butler to the head of the Phantomhive's, Ciel Phantomhive."

"H-hello, Sebastian. I am (Y/N). I have come to ask for a job as a maid."

"That is something you will have to discuss with my Young Master. Come along."

He opened the gates and glided through, his stride as smooth as undisturbed water. He lead you through the mansion, explaining a few pictures here and there. Then he stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall, and opened it, then gestured for you to go in first.

And so you did.

There was a boy sitting in a chair, staring at a chessboard that was on the table in front of him. He had midnight blue hair, his eye the same color. He was wearing an eyepatch across his right eye, and he was wearing a blue suit.

Sebastian led you to a seat across from the boy, and when you sat, he stood at the side of the boy.

"Young Master, (Y/N) is here."

The boy replied in a cold tone, eerie as well. Almost sad.

"I know, Sebastian. Would you get the tea?"

"Of course, Young Master."

And the butler made his exit.

"Lets play chess, Madam (Y/N)."

Could this be Ciel? He's so young though…

"Um… Okay."

You sat down opposite of the boy, as he made one of his pawns move.

"Um… Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"I was hoping I could get a job here as a maid."

"It's your turn."

"What?" You were confused for a moment. "Oh... " You moved your piece.

"As I was saying-"

"Checkmate."

You blinked your eyes a few times, then looked down at the chess board. Ciel had knocked over your queen. Checkmate.

"I am aware why you are here, (Y/N). I have Sebastian find out information and give it to me. He has told me that you are wanting a job."

You were startled by his seriousness of the topic in his voice, almost more serious than a mature adult.

"And I will let you be a maid. Mey-Rin shall help you. And if you surpass her, you shall help her. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes, Ciel."

"Good. I'll have Sebastian give you your clothes. As soon as he brings the tea."

"I've had the tea here for five minutes already, Young Master."

You nearly jumped, and turned a little to see Sebastian beside you with an entire, beautiful tea set. He poured the tea, and set it in front of you, so you took a sip. It was the best tea you've ever had. As Ciel took a sip of his tea, you had already finished yours, and Sebastian took the cup, placing it back with the rest of the set.

"Here is your outfit, Miss (Y/N)."

He handed you a blue and white maids outfit, exactly your size.

"T-thank you, Sebastian."

The butler turned to a slightly opened door, and spoke towards it.

"Mey-Rin. Take (Y/N) to your room. You two shall share a room."

The door opened quickly, and there was a girl with the same maids outfit on. She had short, dark pink hair and was wearing large circular glasses. She spoke out in a squeaky yet gravely voice.

"Of course, Sebastian!"

You stood up and walked over to the girl, carrying your own maids outfit.

"Come right this way!"

The girl led you out into the corridor, and down to a small room, but had two twin-sized beds. One was already all set up, you assumed it was Mey-Rin's. So you went to the opposite bed and started to set your things up. After taking the bed sheets Mey-Rin handed you and setting up your bed, you laid out your maids outfit. It was nice. Mey-Rin had left to go clean the kitchen, so you slipped out of your clothes, and into the outfit. It actually looked good on you! It really suited your figure. You put the bonnet on as well, and headed to the kitchen, where Mey-Rin was.

_Damn… This place is like a maze…_

You wandered through the corridor, unable to find the kitchen. But you suddenly bumped into something velvety.

You looked up at what you had bumped into, and blushed. It was Sebastian! He smirked down at you.

"Are you lost, (Y/N)?"

"Y-yes…"

"Where were you heading, may I ask?"

"I was going to the kitchen to find Mey-Rin… I don't know my way around here quite yet."

"I see. Shall I lead you to the kitchen?"

"Yes, please. That would be very helpful."

He went to a door just to your right and opened it, revealing a kitchen, with Mey-Rin scrubbing at one of the counters. But something was wrong… The counters were black.

"Mey-Rin?" Sebastian spoke as he walked to her and tapped her shoulder. Mey-Rin blushed and turned around.

"Y-yes, Sebastian?"

"You used the shoe polish again."

"I did wha-...! Oh no, I mistook the wax for the shoe polish again! I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I'll fix it right awa-"

"How about you let (Y/N) do it, instead? She needs something to do."

"Oh.. Of course, Sebastian…"

You had already found where Mey-Rin had set the wax, and held it up along with the waxing rag. As you heard the conversation continue to dinner, you started to wax the counters quickly and neatly, being done in nearly 10 minutes, all of the counters shining.

Mey-Rin had been watching you in awe, and Sebastian … Impressed? You couldn't really tell. His expression was mainly blank, except for a smirk.

"(Y/N) You're so good at this!" Mey-Rin squealed. "Maybe you won't need my help after all! Right, Sebastian?"

"Indeed, it does seem that way."

You blushed lightly at all the compliments. "Th-thank you…"

After a few months, you had already surpassed Mey-Rin. You definitely broke less things. But you had started to notice Sebastian watching you, with an odd expression. You didn't know how to describe it. But it was definitely bothering you, especially since you had taken a liking to him. You would clean something, and you would feel him watching you. You would blush, and clean faster so that you could move to a different room to clean.

Today, you were cleaning the windows in one of the rooms. And suddenly, you could feel him watching you. He had always watched you only in the hallways, never one of the rooms! So now you were stuck in a room with Sebastian Michaelis. Great. Your face turned red as you wiped at the window. Suddenly you felt someone whisper in your ear.

"My lady, why are you blushing~?"

It was _him._

You leapt back, sputtering.

"I-I-I am not!"

"Then what is this?" He held up a small mirror, showing that your face was indeed, very red.

"I-I-I-"

Sebastian smirked lightly, and walked toward you. You tried to back away, but you stepped back into a wall as he came nearer. He leaned in close to your face, and whispered.

"_I know how you feel about me, (Y/N)."_

Your face turned deep crimson, as he leaned even closer to you, his lips not quite touching yours, but at the same time, they were. He was teasing you! You stood still as stone, looking at his narrow red eyes with your own, wide (E/C) eyes.

And then he kissed you.

It felt so amazing, yet you couldn't let yourself kiss back. It seemed like forever until Sebastian pulled away.

"D-do you like me too…?" You couldn't help but ask.

"No," He said as he walked to the room door, opened it, then looked back, and licked his lips slyly.

"I am merely one _hell _of a butler."

Then he stepped out of the room, and closed the door.


End file.
